50 Things Every Woman Should Realize About Men
by I'mWickedThroughAndThrough
Summary: Pure Fiyeraba. I found an article online called "50 Things Every Woman Should Know About Men," and decided to write a Fiyeraba fic about it. Each chapter is one of the 50 things. T/M. Current chapter: You Can't Change Him. My first Wicked Fic! Give it a read!
1. Stay Away from His Internet History

**Hi! I'm new to writing Wicked fanfiction but I am insanely excited to have started! So being that this is my first Wicked fic, I hope you enjoy!**

**Secondly, I found this article online called "50 Things Every Woman Should Realize About Men," and thought it would be interesting to write a Fiyeraba fic based on it. So each chapter will be one of the 50 things. This will be in the T-M section. If it is an M chapter, I will make note of that at the beginning of the chapter. Each story is independent of one another, so you can simply skip and chapters you're uncomfortable reading.**

**This one is mostly T, there is some mild nudity at the end. It involves the concept of watching porn, and the end in somewhat in the M category. **

**Ok, so now that we've gotten all the technicalities out of the way, read on!**

* * *

**You Gotta Stay Away From His Internet Search History**

Elphaba trusted Fiyero. She did. She really did.

That didn't mean her interest wasn't piqued when he left his laptop open one day.

She always felt Fiyero was spending an unhealthy amount of time on his new computer. She could not imagine what one could possibly want with a contraption like that for so long. She would much rather be curled up with a book than with a laptop.

Her husband begged to differ.

She knew it was wrong, and most certainly an invasion of his privacy, but she just couldn't help perusing his internet search history to see what he had been up to.

At an initial glance, he had last been reading an article about politics in the Vinkus. She remembered him scoffing at how the reporter had not a clue what he was talking about, before realizing he actually had a meeting to be at and dashed off, kissing her softly on the cheek on his way out.

Another tab was open to a video called "Best of Funny Cats." She snorted. Fiyero wouldn't admit it to anyone but her, but he loved cats. He was always calling her over to watch a cat bark like a dog or something. This one was over ten minutes long. She rolled her eyes, silently thinking, _I married a nine year old. _

Since nothing interesting was open right in his browser, she decided to dig a little deeper and see what else he had been searching.

She wasn't prepared for what she found.

Pornhub.

XXX Girls.

Lesbea.

_Lesbea? _

Elphaba jerked away from the computer, trying to control her anger. So _this _is what he has been doing, spending all his time on the internet? Watching _porn?_

Intellectually, she knew it was something all guys do. And she knew she shouldn't take it personally. But she most certainly did. What was he getting from these videos that he wasn't getting from her? Was she not enough for him?

_Stop it, _she chided herself. _Fiyero loves you, and you damn well know that. _

The ethical side of her brain decided to chime in, _And you're the one wanted to search through his history! He never meant for you to find out!_

That indeed was true. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been a snoop, she wouldn't have found out about this, and she could continue living her normal life with her husband...

But now the cogs in her head were turning, and in less than a clock-tick she had opened one of the videos. Perhaps she could use this information to her advantage. She could see what was getting him excited, and then prove to him that she was the only thing he needed.

Being as studious as she was, she quickly got to studying...

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Fiyero called jokingly, dropping his bag on the couch. Seeing and hearing no one, he called out again, "Fae?"

"In here," he heard her reply. It sounded like it was coming from their bedroom, and it sounded sultry. A bulge immediately formed in his pants.

Who was he to deny the woman he loved if she felt like being sultry? Especially for _him? _

He quickly stumbled over to their bedroom, desperately needing to see her.

And oh, did he see her.

She was on their bed, not wearing a stitch, touching herself.

Fiyero simply stood there watching her, slack-jawed, and rooted to the floor.

"Like what you see?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him, followed by a perfectly timed moan from her own ministrations.

He growled and stormed over to her, quickly removing his shirt in the process. "The only one who should make you moan like that is me," he said, asserting his dominance by crawling on top of her and capturing her lips with his.

"Glad you decided to join me," she whispered between kisses, easily undoing the button and zipper on his pants, revealing him to her.

No more words were spoken. The only sounds that filled the air were moans and shallow breathing, and after all was done, sweaty and satiated and curled in one another's arms, Elphaba knew for certain that she was all he needed.

* * *

**Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Drop a line for my first Wicked fic!**


	2. You Can't Change Him

**Voila! The next segment in this story. Sorry it took so long, I lacked inspiration for a moment there. But tumblr resurrected me. **

**This chapter is rated T, well, it it probably K+... no sexual themes at all. So all is well in this one. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**You Can't Change Him**

I laughed, looking at his picture. "Oh jeez, that guy was such a tool."

"Fiyero, Avaric was your best friend at the time."

"I know, but now... I just don't even understand how we could have been friends."

"Well that's easy. You were a tool too."

At that, I spit out my coffee, effectively covering the old Shiz yearbook in the brown liquid. Elphaba just giggled at the expression on my face. "Elphie!"

"Fiyero, it's true. You were ridiculous. You always had to make a scene."

"I did not-"

"Don't lie to me," she told me with a sly smile. "You loved the attention. Still to this day I do not understand what caused you to go from being a useless playboy to the respectable man I married."

Jeez, did my wife have a way with words.

I put down the yearbook and approached her. I took her hands in mine, and gently ran my finger over her wedding band. "Elphie, I changed because of you."

"That's impossible," she told me, casting her gaze to the floor. "You can't change people."

I considered this. "Well, it's not so much that _you_ changed _me_, but_ I_ changed for _you_."

"What in Oz are you talking about?"

I sighed, trying to find the best way to explain this to her. "When we first met..."

"I hated you," she supplied.

"That's all well and good," I told her, kissing her nose, making her wrinkle it in that adorable way that I love. "Because I hated you too."

"Excuse me?"

"I hated you. I hated you for your superior attitude-"

"I did NOT-"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" I asked her, gently ribbing her for one of our first conversations so long ago.

"No, sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"But mostly, I hated you for being right."

"Right?"

"About me. I was superficial and shallow. I only cared about myself and what others thought of me."

"Until..." she prompted

"Until that night with the Lion cub."

"I don't think I'm following."

"If you stop talking, and let me finish, perhaps you would."

"Don't you dare to speak to me that way, Fiyero Tiggular!" She was only teasing, but the venomous look hidden behind the twinkle in her eye made me take a step back.

"Sorry, Fae," I apologized.

She looked at me sternly for a moment, then softened. "Go on."

"For a long time after that night, I wondered why you hexed everyone else in our class, but not me. That night, I realized I felt something for you beyond just friendship, but I couldn't quite place it. And certainly there was no way you felt the same about me. I was sure of it." For once, she didn't say anything more, just stared at me expectantly, so I continued. "But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you must've felt something. Because why else would you have chosen me to help you that day? And I knew your powers weren't perfect, and they sometimes did things even you didn't understand, but that must've meant _something." _

"I realized that day that there was more to me than my dancing through life philosophy. Honestly, I used that as a way to distract myself from my own disappointment in myself. I had failed out of countless universities, had no true friends, and was by all accounts, a selfish ass."

"Fiyero-"

"Elphie, you really have no idea how much that day changed me. I can't even properly explain it to myself, let alone to you. What I do know is that it made me see what a better person I could be, if I just tried a little harder. I tried to be a better person for you, to be deserving of someone like _you." _

She was beginning to tear up. For someone who was so obviously strong, powerful, and resilient, she did have her moments. "But you had Galinda. Excuse me, Glinda."

"I did, but she was just as shallow as I was, if not more so. Along with realizing I could _be_ more, I realized I also _wanted_ more. You were, and still are, more. And I spend every day trying to remain deserving of you."

Now she was in full blown hysterics, crying fat, wet tears. I pulled her into my chest, and held her tight. It was hard to hear her, as her head was buried in my chest, and she was still crying, but I was still able to understand her words. She is my wife, after all. "It is I who don't deserve you, Fiyero. You are more than a lonely green girl like me could've ever asked for. You've been amazing and wonderful and perfect, and I love you more than you could ever know."

I pulled her chin up so that she would look at me, and kissed her, trying to show her just how much I loved her. I may not have known it at the time, but I always had loved her, and I certainly always will.

* * *

**Well? Love it? Hate it? Drop a not-green girl a line! It prompts faster updates!**


End file.
